


Won't Let This End

by fuckymint



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckymint/pseuds/fuckymint
Summary: Leon takes a young Hop outside in the snow for the first time to help him make his first snowman.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Won't Let This End

The world is covered with a thick blanket of snow. Hop's winter gear is too big on him since it’s comprised entirely of Leon’s hand-me-downs, and he looks a bit ridiculous swimming in the jacket like he is, but it doesn't deter him from running out into the snow as soon as he's dressed. He trounces around, shouting in joy, then falls in the snow, spreading his arms to make a snow angel. 

Leon teaches Hop how to make a snowman starting from a snowball, rolling it bigger and bigger until it's a suitable size, and then repeating the process twice more. Hop makes the snowballs and rolls them until they’re too big for him to move, at which point Leon takes over. Leon builds the body while Hop runs off to find twigs for its arms. Once the body is done, Leon lifts Hop up so that he can add the finishing touches: a carrot for its nose and buttons for its eyes and mouth. 

"Hello Mr. Snowman, you must be cold out here with no clothes!" Hop looks up at the snowman’s face, nose and cheeks flushed red with the cold.

Leon can't help but chuckle at that. "Here, why don't I lend him my hat?" 

Hop nods, grinning: "Yes please, Mr. Snowman is my friend! He says he’ll be really grateful!"

Leon can't help the fondness swelling up in his chest, so he plucks the beanie from his head and places it on the snowman's instead.

When he looks down to Hop for his reaction, Hop is yawning into his gloved hyand.

"Alright champ, I think it's about time we get you inside and put you in a nice warm bath, yeah?"

"Noooo," Hop whines weakly, but he's clutching onto Leon's pants to hold himself up. He doesn't protest when Leon lifts him and cradles him to his chest, but rather melts into the warmth and safety of his arms. 

Leon heads back inside and sits Hop down to take off his wet snow gear piece by piece. Hop is close to dozing off in the chair. Leon ruffles his hair and carries him into the bathroom, drawing a warm bath for him, adding bubbles, and then settling Hop in the water. 

"Is that a good temperature, Hoppip?"

"Mmm."

“Did you have fun today?”

“Mmhm.”

Leon tenderly pours water over Hop's head to wet his hair and then rubs shampoo into his scalp, scratching gently. Hop relaxes against the side of the tub and lets out a pleased hum under his breath. He's like putty in Leon's hands as Leon rinses the shampoo out.

"Looks like it's nap time for you, bud."

Once Hop is clean, Leon lifts him out of the bath, dries him off with a fluffy towel, dresses him in his favorite PJs, and whisks him off to bed. 

The comforter on Hop’s bed is light blue with a pokemon design-- their mother’s present to Hop for his fourth birthday. Hop loved it, and ever since then, he wouldn’t sleep without it. As soon as Leon tucks Hop in under the comforter, his jaw becomes slack with sleep. Leon gently sweeps his bangs aside to kiss him on the forehead, and then heads for the door.

"Mm, Lee," Hop calls out, muffled.

"Yeah?" He turns back toward the bed.

"Snuggle." Hop’s tone doesn't leave much room for argument-- and who is Leon to deny his baby brother, anyway? He can't help the smile coming to his face as he climbs in behind Hop on his twin bed, pulling him flush to his chest and pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

"Love you," Hop mumbles into the pillow, drifting off.

"Love you too, Hop."


End file.
